1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to fuses and, more particularly, to fuse circuits for interrupting current flowing through a power circuit. The disclosed concept also relates to methods of controlling fuse circuits.
2. Background Information
Fuses have been employed to protect power circuits from over-current conditions. One type of fuse includes a conductive element which is connected in series with the protected power circuit. The conductive element heats up due to current flowing therethrough. The fuse is designed such that when the current flowing through the power circuit exceeds a predetermined level, the conductive element becomes hot enough to melt and interrupt the current flowing through the power circuit.
However, it is difficult to control the precise level of current at which the element of the fuse will melt and interrupt current flow. Additionally, it takes time for the element of the fuse to sufficiently heat up and melt. Thus, it is difficult to control or reduce the response time of the fuse. Furthermore, once the fuse is blown, at least the conductive element of the fuse needs to be replaced in order for the fuse to be usable again.
There is room for improvement in fuse circuits.
There is also room for improvement in methods of controlling fuse circuits.